The Tale of Nami
by snakeboy33
Summary: Nami is a young girl whose father is recruited in the army, to save him, she joins the army herself. While there, she meets some interesting characters. Yeah, summary is crap. This based on Mulan in a sense. New chapters up.
1. Baroque Forces

Prologue

The kingdom of Arabasta was a rich and wealthy country, some people called it one of the Grand Line's crowning jewels. The desert made it safe from attack, many people tried, but none have succeeded. But to ensure it, the land was patrolled.

One day, one guard was on horseback, riding along the river, it was foggy, and he could not see far. Suddenly, a great gust of wind appeared, so surprising that it knocked him off his horse. The horse stopped to wait as the guard stood up and looked out over the fog, and he could faintly see ships, warships. Normally, he would not signal, but something told him to. He rushed to the tower, and suddenly, an explosion knocked him down and his horse ran away. The guard turned around to see a man and woman standing there. The woman held an umbrella and a yellow skirt and lemon shaped hat. The other man wore a thick coat and glasses.

The guard stood up and ran towards the tower, and climbed up. The woman suddenly, jumped, floated, and then slammed down with so much force that it shook the ground. The guard managed to keep his footing and climbed up to the top. He grabbed the torch, but then a massive man appeared before him, he had a large coat, a scar along his face, sickly skin, and a hook. The guard gasped for a second, as he knew who that man was and what he was capable of, but then stood up and lit the oil torch, and everyone else responded by lighting their own torches. The guard stood up to face him.

"Now everyone in Arabasta knows that you are here, Crocodile," he said, glaring. Crocodile sneered, grabbed the symbol of Arabasta, threw it the ground, and crushed it underfoot.

"Just the way I want it," he said with an evil grin.

In the palace, General Dragon strode into the court of King Cobra and knelt.

"Your highness, the Baroque forces have been sighted on the river, and a beginning to advance," he said.

"That does not matter," said Igram," they will not make it through the desert."

"Sir Crocodile is their leader," Dragon stated. The king narrowed his eyes.

"I will summon my strongest troops to face them, I will station them along the brims of Alubrana," the general continued.

"No," Cobra said standing up," send them to defend the innocents, Igram!"

"Yes, your majesty," the king's majordomo answered.

"Declare a nationwide mobilization, I want as many capable men as possible sent to be trained, the army must be built up," Cobra stated, walking up to his general.

"Forgive your highness," Dragon said bowing his head," but I have some of the finest warriors on my side, both of my son's have a Devil Fruit power, and are very skilled fighters."

"I understand my friend," said the king," send you elder son to the second flank, and have him station them just outside of Yuba, he will command them and be prepared to support you."

"And my younger son?" asked Dragon.

"I shall you let be the best judge for your own family," Cobra said," but still have them trained, it is nothing but for the best."


	2. Nami

Nami

A pretty, orange haired girl rested on a mat with a pen in hand writing something on her arm. She scribbled some notes, stopped, thought, then wrote more.

"Always keep your chin up; never display anxiety," she muttered," what else?" Suddenly there was a crow of a rooster, and the shocked girl quickly hoisted herself out of bed with a cry of shock.

"Oh no, I am going to be so late," she cried as she hurried towards the kitchen to grab the tea," my mother is going to kill me!" She had to get to her destination fast, but her father needed his tea.

In a small pagoda, a middle-aged man with scars was praying.

"Oh, great gods of sea," he said to a small shrine," please help my daughter please the matchmaker."

"Father!" called the girl, the man looked up.

"Nami!" the man said," why are you still here, you should be with your mother and sister, getting ready."

"I had to bring the tea to you," Nami said with a small smile, pouring it into a cup and handing it to him, along with the pot," you always need it."

"To true my daughter, but you must go," said her father. Nami nodded and ran off towards her horse.

In a nearby town, there was bustling all over the place, people needed to get to work and deliver goods. People were running all over the place. A woman about the same age as Nami's father with red hair that was partially shaved, accept a small amount on the top of her head, and a ponytail and a cigarette. She chewed on it nervously as she watched the people running around.

"Mother, you don't have to worry," said a girl in her twenties who resembled Nami, except with slightly longer, blue hair, and tan skin.

"Nojiko, I always worry about your sister," said the woman. Nojiko sighed, and looked out over to keep her own eye. Suddenly, Nami came riding up on her horse.

"Nami, you're late!" scolded her mother.

"Sorry, I uh... slept in," Nami said weakly, with another weak smile as she climbed down.

"You could disappoint the matchmaker," said her sister.

"Coming from you Nojiko," Nami teased with a mocking grin. Nojiko's eye twitched for second, truthfully, she was no better than Nami for getting a husband. Most people said that she had her father's personality trait of not liking people who would throw their own lives away for something, which the matchmaker kind of did to get her job. Nami's mother dragged her into a room with a bath tub and threw her into the freezing water after removing her clothes. Nojiko laughed at Nami's shivering and smiled cruelly.

"I know what would make this so much better: a song," she smiled evilly. It was not that Nami did not like music (she loved it), but she was very selective when it came to timing, and Nojiko would often try and take advantage of that. Nojiko signaled a band that was stationed there for people to listen to if the bathing person wanted to listen to music, and began singing.

_That is what you give them to work with?_

_Well, sis, I've seen worse_

_They're going to turn this sow's ear_

_into a silk purse _

One of the maids began singing, taking Nami's sister's place.

_We'll have you washed and dried_

_Primped and polished_

_till you glow with pride_

_Trust me recipe for instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all _

Nami's mother looked at her notes on arm.

"Nami, what is this?" she questioned.

"Um, well, I have not memorized the necessities, so...," Nami said sounding embarrassed.

"Never mind," her mother said, and then began singing with some other maids as they styled Nami's hair back.

_Wait and see_

_When we're through_

_Boys will gladly go to war for you_

_With good fortune_

_And a great hairdo_

_You'll bring honor to us all _

Nojiko joined in with them. As they began to dress up Nami in extreme clothes.

_A girl can bring our family_

_great honor in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

_Men want girls with good taste_

_Calm_

_Obediant_

_Who work fast-paced_

_With good breeding_

_And a tiny waist_

_You'll bring honor to us all _

Nojiko gestured to a group of boys playing swords and continued as they lead her out of the small building.

_We all must serve our king_

_Who guards us from the threats_

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons _

Nami was lead to a room with make up, where she was powdered till her skin was chalk white, her eyelashes were made more pronounced, and lipstick was applied.

_When we're through_

_You can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom_

_Soft and pale_

_How could any fellow_

_Say "No Sale"_

_You'll bring honor to us all _

Nami's mother hugged her gently, not to mess up the clothes.

"You're ready my sweet," she said kindly.

"Almost," said Nojiko," Father told me this." Nojiko clipped a cricket onto Nami's belt and an apple was placed in Nami's mouth.

_An apple for serenity_

_A pendant for balance_

_Beads of jade for beauty_

_You must proudly show it_

_Now add a cricket just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it _

Nami was lead out of the building and into a court behind other brides-to-be (hopefully), and Nami began to pray and sing. _I might as well join_ she thought.

_Ancestors_

_Hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a_

_fool of me_

_And to not uproot_

_my family tree_

_Keep my father standing tall _

_Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker_

_Destiny_

_Guard our girls_

_And our future_

_as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on_

_these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll _

Either it was Nami's imagination, or all the other girls began to sing along.

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us all_

They finally walked up to the doors, opened their umbrellas, and knelt with them hidden. A burly woman then burst out of the doors, read off her list and called Nami's name.

"I'm here," Nami responded, it was reflex that she was taught by solid accident, she could not help it. Right after finishing, she immediately bent back over.

The woman tsked," Speaking out, not off to the best start." Nami was lead into the building and the matchmaker looked her over.

"Your too thin, it won't be good for giving your husband a son," she criticized. Nami cringed behind her back and at her notes. _Keep all of your thoughts to yourself to yourself_ she thought to herself. The matchmaker pulled her wrist and dragged her towards a table.

"Pour me some tea, because you must impress your husband's family with calmness and finery," the woman said handing Nami the cup and pot. Nami gently poured, making her best efforts to not spill. When she looked at her handiwork, she saw that the cricket had escaped and was lounging, which Nami found kind of weird. Unfortunately, the matchmaker took the tea before Nami could pull the bug out.

"Um, excuse me," she whispered.

"Silence!" the matchmaker ordered, and just before she began to sip, Nami began to reach for the cup.

"What in Cobra's name are you doing?" the woman demanded.

"Can I just borrow that for a second?" Nami asked weakly. She began to pull at, but a sudden jerk by the matchmaker caused Nami to lose her balance and spill the tea and cause the cricket to jump into the woman's clothes.

"Why you....," but the matchmaker could not finish as the cricket began to jump around, causing the woman to thrash around. A slight trip, and the stove spilled the coals and woman landed on them.

She screamed, and acting without thinking, Nami began to fan the scorch marks to cool it. Instead, a fire began to burn. The matchmaker scream again.

Outside, Nami's mother cringed sounding nervous at the noises.

"Well....I guess it is going okay," Nojiko stated also nervous. Suddenly the matchmaker burst out of the doors with her rear on fire. Nami through the hot tea onto her to douse the flames, which it did. Nami nervously walked back to her family.

"YOU ARE A SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY!" the matchmaker exploded," Who may look like a good bride, but you will never bring honor to your family!" And with that, she stormed away.

"Nami," said Nami's mother putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Nami, humiliated, ran away alone back to her horse.

"Should I go talk to her?" asked Nojiko sounding worried.

"No, she needs alone time," answered her mother.


	3. Reflection

Reflection

Nami quietly lead her horse into the property. Her father appeared at the door and smiled at her hopefully, but Nami, too ashamed to show her face to her father hid it behind the head of the horse. Knowing something happened, Nami's father let his smile slip away.

Nami stopped to tether her horse in his pen and looked at her reflection in the water trough. Suddenly, she heard music in her head and she began to sing.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

Nami looked over and saw her mother explaining to her father, who closed his eyes in despair. She let the cricket go in the garden who looked at her sadly, somehow understanding.

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

Nami began to cross the bridge, jumping onto some of the posts as she did.

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

She looked at her reflection in the stream. She knelt down, scooped up some water, and looked down. The cricket rowed across the stream with a lili pad.

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Nami walked up the sea god shrine, where her ancestors were also buried. She bowed before the shrine, and looked at the reflection in the polished stone.

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am, though I've tried_

She began to wipe the makeup off her face, till her face was half-covered. She then wiped the other half.

_When will my reflection show_

_who i am, inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_who I am, inside_

Nami let her hair down and walked over to the garden, where she sat down on a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

Her father walked up and sat next her and Nami looked away.

"We have some nice blossoms this year," he said with a smile, but Nami still did not look.

"Look, a late bloomer," he said, pointing to a bud that was still closed," but I know that when it does open, all the others shall be humbled by its beauty." Nami looked at her father and smiled, who smiled back.

Suddenly, there was the sound of drums in the distance.

"What is that?" Nami asked as her father stood up. Riding into the village was Igaram the king's counsel and two soldiers. Nami's family went out towards to the doors.

"Both of you stay here," said Nami's mother. Nami looked around and jumped onto the wall.

"Nami!" Nojiko called softly. Nami looked over the wall.

"People of the village, I bring an order from the king," Igaram called," Baroque Works forces have invaded Arabasta." Nami's eyes widened, people sounded shocked.

"By his own order, a man from each house must serve in the army," Igaram stated," the family of Nico." A young man with black hair took the scroll.

"The family of Bentham" Another man took the scroll.

"The family of Genzo" Igaram called. Nami gasped at her father's name. Her father walked out to face the soldier to get his scroll. Love overcoming her commonsense, Nami ran out.

"FATHER NO!" she cried, getting between Genzo (who looked shocked) and the soldier," please sir, my father already served as a soldier, he still has war injuries."

"Enough!" Igaram ordered glowering at the girl," Genzo, you must teach your daughter how to behave in the presence of man."

"Nami," Genzo said angrily," you have embarrassed and dishonored me." Nami, shocked, walked away to her mother, who put her hand on her shoulder. Genzo limped back towards the house, firm and angry looking. Nojiko reached her hand to her father, but he just ignored her.

Later at dinner, tension was high, people were all silent. Nami poured some tea, and she and her sister exchanged a glance. Nami, once again, acted without thinking.

"You can't do this!" she spoke as she stood up.

"Nami," said her mother.

"There are plenty of soldiers for Arabasta," she said.

"It is my duty to serve my king and country," Genzo said firmly and calmly.

"So your duty is to die?" Nami demanded. Genzo stood up and faced Nami straight in the face.

"I know what I must do," he snapped," now so should you." Tears began to form in Nami's eyes and she ran out. Nojiko and her mother just looked worried but did not follow. Genzo sat back down.

Once Nami got outside it began to rain, and she started to sob. She looked back, but walked over to the dragon statue, and she continued crying.

Sometime later, she saw the silhouette of her mother and father. They were hugging, but then, her mother slipped away, and her father blew out the candle.

Nami watched, dreading what would happen. It was then that she found out what she had to do. She strode into the sea god shrine, prayed and then went to her father's armory. She went to her parents room, and replaced the scroll with an old comb she got for her birthday. She opened the closet to find his armor, after putting it on, she then took the sword and strode out to her horse.

Nami hopped on her horse, and galloped away.

Nojiko then burst into her parent's room.

"Nami's gone!" she cried.

"What?" her father asked, and saw the comb," Please, no." He quickly ran outside.

"Nami! Nami!" he cried, he suddenly tripped and saw the gates shaking," No." Nami's mother went over to her husband.

"Please go after her," she cried frantically," she could be killed."

"If I reveal her, she will be," Genzo said, as tears were forming. Nojiko looked out, and began to cry also.

"Ancestors, please, watch over my little-sister," she prayed.


	4. Chopper's Mission

Chopper's Mission

Inside the shrine, the symbols that showed the ancestors began to glow, until a tall, blue, transparent man burst out. He wore glasses, a suit, and had an afro. A cane was formed hanging on his arm.

"Chopper, awaken," he rumbled, directing it to a deer statue, which suddenly fell to the ground.

"What time is it?" asked a strange humanoid deer as he hobbled up from smoke," does the family need guarding, who needs it Brook?'

"You are only our alarm clock in a sense Chopper," said Brook," ring the bells, and awaken them."

"Fine then," he agreed, it was never a good idea to make the head spirit angry," alright people time to wake up." Chopper rang bells as he said it. Spirits began to pop all over the place.

"I find it hard to believe Nami went out to war," one said.

"She shall be killed," another said.

"All she is doing is protecting her father," a third said.

"I blame the mother's side," said a female spirit.

"Are you kidding me," said a male spirit," it was your fault." The spirits began to fight now.

"Enough!" announced Brook," we shall send a guardian to retrieve her."

"Don't say anymore," said Chopper climbing up to a pedestal," I know that I should do it." All the spirits laughed hard at this.

"You had your chance," said Brook," and you failed, so we shall send the great Dragon, now wake him."

"But...," Chopper stuttered.

"NOW!" ordered Brook, grabbing Chopper and throwing him outside.

"One more chance, that's all, but nooooo, they have to hold such grudges," Chopper muttered to himself.

"Hey stone boy," Chopper yelled," wakey, wakey." With the statue staying still, Chopper climbed up and yelled in his ear, and banged the bells. Without warning, the statue began to crack until it completely crumbled.

"Oh dear," whimpered the small reindeer," now what?" Suddenly the small cricket hopped up and chirped.

"Go myself, the ancestors will kill me," Chopper cried. The cricket chirped some more.

"Yeah your right," he said," I'm off." The cricket followed him.

"No, you're staying here," said Chopper, the cricket chirped and Chopper laughed," you're lucky, yeah right." But nevertheless, the cricket joined Chopper.


	5. The New Recruit

The New Recruit

"Okay, I think I got this," practiced Nami, then she deepened her voice," 'Hey guys, where can a soldier get some beer around here, oh, you got a weapon, so do I.'" Nami tried to pull out her sword, but lost her grip and let it fall to the ground. The horse seemed to laugh at this, only to be hit in the head by Nami's shoe.

"Who am I kidding," the girl said as she put her shoe back on," it would take a miracle to do this." Suddenly, flames burst up and a huge, hulking figure appeared.

"Did someone just say they needed a miracle?" the figure boomed. Nami screamed.

"A monster," she whispered from behind a rock.

"I take that as a yes," said the figure," it is your lucky day Nami, for your ancestors have sent me to help you."

"My ancestors?" Nami asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, your ancestors," answered the figure," but know this, if the army of Arabasta finds out your secret, you shall be executed."

"Who are you?" asked Nami.

"I though you would never ask," answered the figure and Nami began to slink away from behind the rock," I am the great bridge between the world of people and the world of animals, I am the undefeatable, fearless, indestructible; CHOPPER." As the small reindeer appeared form behind the rocks, Nami's hopeful smile faded.

"My ancestors sent a raccoon to help me?" Nami questioned, picking up Chopper and dropping him.

"I'm a reindeer, see the antlers," Chopper said, pointing at his antlers.

"You're small," Nami said.

"Of course, if I was my real size then I would be too heavy for your cow here," Chopper said pointing at the horse, who snapped at him.

"Down heifer," said Chopper.

"Well," Nami said," I could use some help."

"Perfect, then we are off," said Chopper," moving on Bessie." Fortunately, he was directing it towards the horse.

As Nami walked into the camp with Chopper on her back, she looked around warily.

"I'm nervous," she whimpered.

"Don't worry," said Chopper," now shoulders straight, chest up, and strut." Nami waddled around, catching the eyes of some of the other recruits. Nami cringed in disgust as she saw the men do all kinds of unpleasant things.

"Say nothing," reminded Chopper. Suddenly Nami saw a huge dragon tattoo on a soldier.

"This mark will protect me from the Baroque Works soldiers," a man boasted. The owner was showing it to a blonde haired teen and a green haired teen. Green-hair suddenly punched him in the stomach and blonde-hair laughed.

"You might want to reconsider," he said.

"I don't know if I can do this," Nami whispered nervously.

"Don't worry," said Chopper," be tough like moss-head over here." The green-haired guy hacked and spat.

"Got a problem," he said grabbing Nami's collar, and she shook her head, and green-hair let go.

"Punch him," encouraged Chopper, and that's what Nami did. The green haired guy stumbled into a buff, tall man with a strange blue hair style and an angular head.

"Zoro, who got to chill," he said.

"Slap him," Chopper said, and once again, Nami listened. Zoro grabbed her by the collar again.

"I'm going to wallop you so hard, you are going to fly home," he growled.

"Calm down," said the big guy picking Zoro up with ease," now chant with me and you will feel calm and super. Ya Mi no Fu Da Chi Fu." Zoro mimicked that.

"Feel super now?" asked the big guy.

"Yeah, thanks Franky," answered Zoro, and Franky set him back down," You're not worth it, chicken-boy."

"CHICKEN BOY!" Chopper yelled," SAY THAT TO MY FACE, MOSS-HEAD." Zoro grabbed Nami by the collar again, and tried to punch her, but she ducked and Zoro instead punched the blonde-haired guy.

"Sorry Sanji," said Zoro sickly sweetly. He turned around to see Nami crawling away, and he grabbed her leg. Sanji suddenly kicked Zoro in the rear, sending him flying into Franky. Sanji tried to tackle Nami, but accidently plowed into Franky again. Nami tried to run away, but Sanji noticed.

"There he goes!" he said pointing. They began to chase the girl disguised as a boy, and Nami hid in a tent. The boys ran into it after her, but missed and accidently ran through the other side. They collided into a line that served lunch, causing a domino effect till the entire pot full of food spilled.

Inside another tent, General Dragon was talking with Igaram and a tall, thin boy in a officer's uniform, it was Luffy, Dragon's younger son.

"Crocodile has struck here, here, and here," Dragon said," I will send the best soldiers up to the pass between the Two Grand Dunes, and prevent Crocodile from destroying this village."

"May I ask you something father?" Luffy asked.

"Of course," answered Dragon without looking up.

"Why is Ace in the front, and I'm here," Luffy asked.

"Ace is there and you are here because Ace is faster," Dragon answered again," if I ever need reinforcements, I can just signal him and he can be there. You are here because I need you to train these soldiers for more reinforcements." Luffy nodded, he still had more questions, but knew that it might not be a good idea to defy his father.

"Very well, I trust you will succeed, captain," Dragon said, handing Luffy the sword of the captain.

"Captain, me?" asked Luffy, shocked.

"General, this is big," Igaram protested," perhaps a more trained soldier."

"Luffy was one of the top students," Dragon insisted," he will do perfectly."

"I will, I won't let you down, this is so....," Luffy said excitedly, but then remembered what his teachers taught him," thank you sir."

"Very good my son," Dragon said, sounding pleased as he got up," I shall expect a report from you Igaram."

"You don't need to worry about that general," Igaram said before he went out, eyeing Luffy. Luffy stopped for a second.

"Captain Monkey. D. Luffy, leader of Arabasta's greatest men, no the strongest soldiers the world has ever seen," he said happily," perhaps all the meat I can possibly eat." He exited the tent to see his men brawling. His father arched his eyebrow and got on his horse.

"Father!" Luffy called.

"Yes," answered Dragon.

"Be careful," Luffy said softly.

"You to son," Dragon responded, and with that, he galloped away with the higher ranked troops. Luffy watched the troops ride away, and then turned to the men.

"Soldiers!" he cried, all the men looked at him, and got out of the way and pointed at Nami.

"He started it!" they all yelled. Nami looked up to see a lanky young man with a scar under his right eye. She hobbled up to face him.

"I don't need or want any trouble in my camp," he said firmly.

"Sorry," Nami said, but then tired again to sound manly," I mean, you know what happens when you get those urges to just beat something up." She punched Luffy on the soldier softly.

"What is your name?" Luffy asked. Nami cringed, she had not expected this immediately. Chopper began to think hard.

"How about Sanji?" he put through.

"His name is Sanji," Nami said urgently, gesturing towards the blonde.

"I don't want his name, I need your name," Luffy pressed. Chopper began to rub his temples with his hooves.

"A...a...Chu, use that," he said.

"Achu," Nami said.

"Achu?" Luffy questioned.

"Bless you!" Chopper laughed," I crack myself up."

"Chopper!" Nami whispered.

"Chopper?" Luffy asked again.

"No!" Nami said.

"Then what?" Luffy demanded.

"Hatchan," Chopper said.

"Hatchan, my name is Hatchan," Nami finally stated.

"Hatchan," Luffy echoed, and Nami nodded," Let me see your scroll." Nami handed the parchment to her commanding officer.

"Genzo," Luffy read.

"I did not know that Genzo had a son," Igaram said.

"He does not talk about me much," Nami said as she tried to spit, but it just left the spittle hanging in her mouth.

"No kidding," Igaram muttered. Luffy walked forward.

"Men, since Hatchan spilled all of this, you have to pick it all up tonight, meaning almost no sleep," Luffy announced. All the men groaned and glared at Nami.

"We have to work on dealing with people," said Chopper.


	6. Make a Man Out of You

Make a Man Out of You

Due to Nami's current terms with the other soldiers, she had a tent that was out of the way, and pathetic, but it past the test. She passively lay on a small mat, peacefully sleeping. The cricket slept in one of her shoes, but then Chopper picked him up, winded him up, and used him as an alarm lock to wake Nami.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Chopper said enthusiastically," I made you breakfast, and its noodles." Nami ducked back down when Chopper showed her the bowl of noodles. The reindeer pulled off the covers, heaved Nami up, and began stuffing noodles in her mouth.

"Are you ready to kick butts?" Chopper asked.

"No," Nami answered around the food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Chopper scolded," now let me see your war face." Nami just looked at him with her shining blue eyes and bloated cheeks (due to the food).

"Boy, the best could be a snicker from the forces," Chopper said unimpressed," COME ON! Let me see your roar!" Nami threw him off with a yell.

"That is what I'm talking about!" Chopper said excitedly as Nami got on her clothes. And ran out to meet the soldiers, who were already there. Sanji nudged Zoro as Nami ran up.

"Well, well," he said," if it isn't our new friend Hatchan." Nami tried to run past them, but was blocked by Zoro.

"You hungry tough guy?" Zoro asked darkly, but then grabbed Nami's collar," cause I can give you a knuckle sandwich." But before Zoro could wallop Nami, Luffy came up.

"Soldiers!" he called, and the men got into order," each day you are to assemble in a good order, and those who don't will have to respond to me."

"Oooh, Mr. Macho," Zoro muttered.

"Zoro!" Luffy called, drawing a dagger. The others all stepped back to show Zoro clearly. Luffy suddenly stretched (to the shock of everyone), and put the dagger on the top of a post.

"Thank you for volunteering," he said," retrieve the dagger, and yes, I'm a rubberman." Zoro glared.

"I'll get that darn dagger," he growled. He braced himself to jump up, but Luffy held up his hand and gestured for Igaram, who was holding something heavy in a box (he was straining himself).

"Before you do," Luffy opened up the box and lifted (with ease) two bronze weights with tethers on them. He tied them around Zoro's arms.

"You are going to need these to get the dagger," he said. Zoro looked at the weights, then the height, he cringed, then jumped up. He began to struggle with the weight, before falling down. Sanji literally rolled down the post, Franky fell down so hard he created a small crater, and then Nami fell. As she walked away, rubbing her sore rear, music began to play, as Luffy rubbed his temples.

"We've got a long way to go," he groaned before picking several battle sticks then throwing them to the people. Zoro intercepted the one thrown to Nami, and then tripped her. It was then that Luffy began to sing.

_Let's get down to business_

He heaved up two pots easily, and then smashed them as he sang. Luffy then gestured for others to do the same.

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

Sanji suddenly dropped a bug down Nami's shirt, and she began thrashing around, knocking down everyone else. Chopper groaned while watching.

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

Luffy flipped from his position to take Nami's pole, only to jabbed in the stomach. He dodged her other attacks, and stole the pole.

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_out of you _

Later, in the forest, Luffy shot up three tomatoes with a spring and then nailed them to darts on a tree with three arrows. People who tried that, either missed the tomatoes, the tree, or both. Chopper struck the tomato through Nami's arrow to give the illusion, but Luffy noticed and glared at her. Nami just weakly grinned.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

Later on a cliff, Luffy balanced a bucket of water on his head and deflected stones thrown at him with spilling a single drop. When Nami tried it, though she did not get hit by any stones, the bucket fell on her head. She batted one of the stones, which hit Franky, but just harmless bounced off him. Luffy glared at Nami again.

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale_

_pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

On the river, Luffy ran his hand threw the water, and pulled out a fish. Nami tried the same thing, but noticed that she pulled Zoro's foot out from under him by accident. Chopper swam up and handed her a fish.

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_out of you _

As Franky ran around trying to dodge a load of arrows, he sang.

_I'm never gonna catch_

_my breath_

Zoro picked up later, and had an arrow in his rear.

_Say good-bye to those_

_who knew me_

Sanji tried to break a stone block with his chin, but only hobbled up missing a few teeth.

_Boy, was I a fool in school_

_for cutting gym_

Nami was sparring with Luffy, but Luffy punched her and sent her flying into a tree with a black eye. There, Chopper sang.

_This guy's got 'em_

_scared to death_

Nami later took his place.

_Hope he doesn't see_

_right through me_

Franky was jumping from post to post, looking nervous over a rampaging river.

_Now I really wish that I_

_knew how to swim _

Later that night, they were practicing with cannons, trying to hit a dummy Crocodile. All of them missed. But when Nami was trying to light hers, Sanji kicked down the stand, Nami caught it, but it burst in her hands. The cannon flew towards Igaram's tent, and exploded.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

Luffy sighed as he watched the soldiers retire to there tents from his rock.

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

The next day, Luffy was leading a hike with weights. Igaram was on horseback, and gestured to the captain that Nami was struggling and way in the back. She collapsed, and as Chopper and the cricket tried to heave her up, Luffy loomed over (Chopper just scrambled out of sight), and took her weights, and quickly ran back to the front. Nami slammed her first on the ground in frustration.

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

That night, as Nami trudged into camp, Luffy walked over with her horse, and handed it to her.

_You're unsuited for_

_the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you? _

Before Nami left, she saw the dagger, still in that position. She grabbed some weights, and began to heave herself up, using them as counter weights. Franky was the first out, and his eyes widened when he saw Nami trudging up. As the soldiers walked up, they either gasped or rooted her on.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

Luffy walked out of his tent, just in time to see the dagger land at his feet, looked up to see Nami sitting on the top. The men cheered, and Nami grinned at her commanding officer.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the Coursing river_

Nami led the men in the weighted heights. And later, she kicked Luffy in the cheek, and he smiled at that. Franky jumped across the posts with ease. When working with the battle sticks, Zoro once again intercepted Nami's pole, but this time, then handed it to her with a smile.

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

Zoro ran through the arrows, and Sanji broke that block. To end it, Nami heaved several fish out of that river.

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

The solider training was complete.

Far away, on the dunes, Sir Crocodile looked in the distance. His scout sandstorm returned to him and spat out a doll. He picked it up, then walked back to his comrades. He tossed to a tall, thin man with two swans on his back.

"What do you see, Mr. 2?" Crocodile asked.

"Red sand," the man answered," from across the dunes." He handed it to Mr. 3, and Mr. 5 took something.

"Brown horse hair, stallions," Mr 5. said. Mr. 3 looked at it carefully.

"Brick residue," he said," a town." Mr 1. took it and sniffed it.

"Coconut juice, from palm trees," he said, throwing it back to Crocodile.

"This doll came from a village in the Two Grand Dunes, where the general is waiting," the leader said.

"We can avoid them with ease," said Ms Merry Christmas, all the other operatives seemed to like that, but Crocodile shook his head.

"No," he said firmly," the quickest way to Alubrana is through that pass."

"What of the army?" questioned Ms. Double Finger.

"Defeating them won't be difficult," Crocodile said," besides, the girl is probably missing her doll, we should return it."

**AN: Yes I know there are few trees in Arabasta, but think of the training camp as something specially built. I don't own anything concerning One Piece or Mulan.**


	7. Going to the Front

Going to the Front

Nami was starting to smell, so she figured that she might as well bathe in a nearby stream, much to Chopper's dismay.

"Are you crazy, you are going to ruin everything," he insisted.

"Look, I don't like to smell like a man, I only agreed to look like one," Nami said, as she began to undress, and Chopper looked the other way. Nami than ran past him into the water, sighed in enjoyment, and just lay her head back. Her hair was always rather short, she did not have to cut it.

"Just stand watch if your uncomfortable," she said.

"Fine then," Chopper groaned, and then began to imitate Nami," Go stand watch Chopper, and get us all busted." Suddenly three men ran past him and into the water. Chopper's eyes bulged when he realized who they were.

Sanji and Zoro plowed straight into the water, but Franky looked a little nervous, but then made a huge cannon ball, creating a large wave in the process. Nami, noticing this, tried to swim away, but Sanji noticed her.

"Hey Hatchan!" he called, Nami looked over.

"Hey guys, didn't realize you arrived," she said disguising her voice," by the way, call me Hachi, I'll just be leaving."

"Come on," said Sanji as he swam over," we got off on the wrong foot, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Sanji." Nami shook his hand. Franky swam over.

"My name is Franky," he said," I think it's a super name."

"And I am Zoro," Zoro announced, standing over a walk, much to the discomfort of Nami, for obvious reasons," I rule this group, and you can't do anything."

"I bet me and Hachi could beat you," Sanji said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Nami, who moved away.

"I'd rather not," Nami stated, but Sanji grabbed her hand.

"Ah come on," he said," don't be such a... OW!!!! Something bit me." Chopper suddenly stood up in the water.

"AHHH!!" Sanji screamed and ran away," A RACCOON!!!" Why Sanji hated raccoons Nami never figured out.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"No arguing, I hated that, I understand the need for their baths," Chopper grumbled.

The group walked over to the tent, and saw silhouettes of Luffy and Igaram.

"Your troops are incapable of battle," Igaram explained, as Nami overheard.

"They past all their training," Luffy protested, sounding frustrated," they are fully equipped and ready."

"Your men are as ready to go to battle, as you are ready to be the captain," Igaram stated and he help open a tent flap," now please go." Luffy walked out of their with a scowl, Nami walked up to him.

"I'll hold him down while you beat him up," she said with a fake laugh, but Luffy did not even look her in the eye. Nami looked at the ground for a second.

"You know, I don't care what that windbag thinks, you're a great captain," she said with a smile. Luffy looked back slightly, but continued on. Chopper heard all of this.

"I see what is going on here, you like him don't you," he said with a smirk.

"I do not," Nami protested, and walked away. After she did, Chopper leaned over the the cricket.

"I've worked to hard to let Nami just let her chance slip away," he whispered, and he gestured to get into Igaram's tent after he walked out. The duo began to forge a fake message using some ink in the tent. After the cricket finished making it Chopper read it.

"Dear Igaram, do to some slight miscalculations we need assistance, and would really appreciate it if you would come here with my son," Chopper read," real good, except one thing: THIS IS AN ARMY LETTER, MAKE IT MORE URGET!" Obviously intimidated by Chopper's intensiveness, the cricket made another one that Chopper liked.

Igaram walked out of the stream and glared back on the men still in it.

"Of all the insubordinate thugs," he muttered, and then yelled," you owe me a pair of slippers." Suddenly, a giant gecko gobbled up his other slipper, and a puppet soldier controlled by Chopper handed Igaram a note from on top of the lizard.

"Urgent news," he announced, but Igaram looked suspicious.

"And just who are you?" he questioned.

"Who am I?!" Chopper yelled," the right question is who are you, we are at war, now carry on before I report you." Unfortunately for Chopper, the gecko climbed into the sand, but fortunately, Igaram did not see it. The king's counsel looked shock, and then ran to Luffy's tent.

"Captain, we are needed at the front," Igaram said," message from the general." Luffy nodded.

"Alright," Chopper said, as he gave the cricket a high five," we are on our way."


	8. Arriving in the Battlefield

Arriving in the Battlefield

**(AN. Just imagine what battle gear the soldiers would be wearing)**

Nami groaned as she trudged on foot towards the village. It was searing hot in the desert and one of the only chariots was stuffed to the brim with water, and the other one with weapons. To make this day even more uncomfortable, the soldiers broke into song.

_For a long time we've been_

_marching off to battle_

Zoro then picked up, gesturing to a group of farm cows.

_In our thundering herd_

_We feel a lot like cattle_

The soldiers then took over from that.

_Like the pounding beat_

_Our aching feet aren't_

_easy to ignore_

Suddenly, Sanji ran up with energy and pulled Franky and Zoro down with him by their shoulders.

_Hey, think of instead_

_A girl worth fighting for_

Franky and Zoro smiled at that image. Nami arched an eyebrow.

_Huh?_

Sanji slung his arm over her shoulders, while Nami peeled it off as Sanji unfurled a scroll that had a painting of a lady.

_That's what I said_

_A girl worth fighting for_

_I want her paler than the_

_moon with eyes that_

_shine like stars_

Zoro flexed his muscle in display.

_My girl will marvel at_

_my strength, adore my_

_battle scars_

Franky then began to spin in happiness.

_I couldn't care less what she'll_

_wear or what she looks like_

_It all depends on what_

_she cooks like_

_Beef, pork, chicken_

_Mmm_

As they began to cross a river, Zoro elbowed Nami.

_Bet the local girls thought_

_you were quite the charmer_

Sanji climbed out of the water flexing the muscles that weren't there.

_And I'll bet the ladies love_

_a man in armor_

The soldiers began to sing themselves.

_You can guess what we_

_have missed the most_

_Since we went off to war_

Sanji then stood tall.

_What do we want?_

The soldiers responded.

_A girl worth fighting for _

Zoro sang.

_My girl will think I have no faults_

Then Franky.

_That I'm a major find_

The three guys huddled around Nami as she began to think of something at random.

_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain_

_Who always speaks her mind?_

The guys had no interest.

_Nah!_

Sanji then sang with that.

_My manly ways and turn of_

_phrase are sure to thrill her_

Zoro grabbed Nami by the collar and whispered with a snicker.

_He thinks he's such a lady killer_

And with that, he tripped Sanji. Igaram then began sing.

_I've a girl back home who's_

_unlike any other_

Zoro whispered over the Nami.

_Yeah, the only girl who'd_

_love him is his mother_

Igaram glared at them. All the soldiers sang to that.

_But when we come home_

_in victory they'll line up_

_at the door_

Sanji brought back that same question again.

_What do we want?_

Once again the soldiers responded.

_A girl worth fighting for_

Sanji then began to thinking passively yet out loud..

_Wish that I had_

The soldiers sang to that again.

_A girl worth fighting for_

_A girl worth fighting_

The never got to finish, as they approached the village, it was burned down. Luffy's and all the soldier's eyes widened in shock, even Chopper was devastated with shock. He hopped onto his personal horse.

"Search for any survivors," he ordered. The soldiers spread out. Nami went into a crippled house, and she found a small doll. She held it close, and a single tear fell. Luffy waked over next to her.

"This can't be," he said with confusion," my father should've, and my brother should have also been here."

"Captain!" Igaram called. Luffy looked over to see Igaram pointing at something that was across a sand dune. When Luffy walked over, he saw what remained of the army. His jaw dropped in horror. Franky walked over, carrying the symbol of General Dragon.

"The general," he whispered. Luffy took it in shock, and then collapsed to his knees, this could only mean his brother had also fallen. Nami walked over with the other soldiers (with Sanji and Zoro), they also looked horrified at this crushing defeat. Luffy walked over alone with his sword, Nami followed.

Luffy drove his sword into the sand, and then buried his father's helmet next to hit. He looked completely devastated, Nami walked over next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. Luffy nodded at her.

"It was all my fault," he said, but then spoke up," SOLDIERS! We must go through the great Two Dunes, we are all the hope the king has now." All the soldiers looked nervous and saddened at this. They all began to move out.

Nami rested the small doll in the sand next to the sword, and then began to follow.


	9. The Battle

The Battle

Nami trudged wearily through the desert. There was a grim feeling among the troops, even with the normally lively Franky and Sanji. Luffy stared at the ground as he rode on his horse, the death of both his father and his brother had slashed his heart in two. Igaram looked on edge, since he had no fighting capabilities at all.

Suddenly, there was a cannon fire that broke through the chariot that Nami was leading. She glared back at Chopper, who was wide eyed as he pointed to the cricket, who scowled at him. Luffy rode up with his steed.

"What did you do?" he demanded, Nami opened her mouth, but Luffy continued," you just showed Baroque Works our location." Suddenly, a bullet went into Luffy, but bounced back due to his rubber like state, but it still knocked him down. All the men looked up to see a windfall of arrows rain down. Luffy stood up.

"Head for cover!" he yelled as he began to run. Suddenly, there was a flurry of fire arrows, that hit Nami's chariot, the one that held the water.

"Save the water!" Luffy ordered. The men did as they were told, and Nami cut the ropes and galloped away on her horse. Chopper then jumped off the chariot with the cricket, and looked at Nami.

"Yeah always save the horse first," he said sarcastically before collapsing. Nami grabbed him and ran over to take shelter, with the cricket in tow. Cannons with cannon balls were set up along the rocks where they were taking shelter, while Igaram cowered under the rocks.

"Fire!" Luffy ordered, and the cannons were fired, sending some Baroque Works soldiers flying, during all of this. They repeatedly did this, till there was a sudden stand still.

"Hold," Luffy said to Zoro, who had the last cannon. Suddenly through the smoke, appeared a big man, who was rubbing a golden hook. He was standing perfectly calm on the sand dune. Suddenly, several men and women on horseback appeared behind him. And then a whole army appeared. Men began to whimper, and Luffy dropped his cape, revealing his gangly appearance, and he flexed an impressive array of muscles.

"Get ready," he said," We're not letting Sir Crocodile just beat us down are we?" Men drew swords and spears, Franky held up his big arm, poised to clobber, Sanji took a fighting stance, and Zoro drew all three of swords. All three of them looked intimidated. Nami drew her fighting pole, which she was taught how to use by her father.

Crocodile yelled, as his lower body turned to a huge swirling mass of sand, and he charged forward, like a small sandstorm. The other officers charged after him on their horses.

"Franky, aim this at Crocodile, it will weaken him," Luffy said," and Zoro, hit Crocodile when I give the signal." He handed Franky a barrel of water, and Zoro took aim. Nami then noticed something, a massive (twenty story high) sand dune, with unstable looking sand.

Nami knew what she had to do. She knocked Zoro aside, and ran with the cannon, rolling it along, towards the advancing army. Chopper hopped onto her back.

"Hatchan stop!" Luffy called, running after Nami. Nami quickly got into position. She took aim at the large dune, and Crocodile grew closer. Suddenly, a gust of wind knocked the lighter from her hand.

'We have to help him!" Zoro cried, and he, Franky, and Sanji all ran, Franky still had the barrel.

"Come on, come on!" Chopper cried as he watched. Nami had no chance of finding the lighter, so thinking fast, she grabbed Chopper, and formed some sparks using his horns, lighting the canon. The force of the explosion knocked Crocodile back just in time, and sent Chopper flying.

"He was right in front of you and you missed!?" he yelled as he flew away. The cannon ball crashed against the large dune, and it collapsed. Nami smiled, and Crocodile's jaw dropped. The sand began to avalanche down, beginning to consume all the officers.

Crocodile glared at Nami, yelled, and slashed his hook. Nami grabbed her side, and ran. Luffy stopped in awe, and Nami grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Franky, knowing what to do, threw the barrel and it crashed against Crocodile, soaking him head to toe. Unable to turn into sand, he was swamped in the collapsing dune. The three guys saw the collapsing sand

Nami's horse whinnied, and charged towards them. Luffy and Nami ran as fast as they could and when the horse got there, Nami jumped on. Suddenly the sand hit the horse, and caught Luffy. The horse managed to keep its footing, and Nami grabbed Luffy's hand, but the sand pulled him away.

Meanwhile, Chopper was riding on a horse saddle that was caught in the sand soaring through it.

"NAMI!" he cried," NAMI." He spotted a tuft of hair in the sand, and he grabbed it and pulled, it was a Baroque Works soldier.

"No!" he said as he shoved the soldier back into the sand. Chopper spotted two antennae, and pulled out the cricket. Back on the horse, Nami spotted Luffy on the sand, unconscious.

"Luffy!" she cried, and she rode her horse over to him. After resting him on the horse, she began riding in the opposite direction again.

"Can you see them?" asked Franky as he balanced both Sanji and Zoro on his hand.

"Yes!" Zoro said, and he fired a harpoon gun, and fortunately, it was on target," Great! Now I can pull them over here." But just when he went to grab, the rope was already gone. Chopper and the cricket slid over next the horse.

"There you are!" he said, as he hopped on.

"We need help," Nami said, and then the harpoon landed next to her, and fortunately, she had a harpoon launcher of her own.

"Wait to go Mr Lucky," Chopper said happily to the cricket, but then they both screamed as they noticed a cliff.

"We're going to die, I love you Mom!" he screamed as they began to fall and Nami launched the harpoon.

"I let them fall of the cliff!" Zoro sobbed, but then the harpoon landed in his hand. He was suddenly pulled, but Sanji and some other soldiers landed on him to stop it from falling.

"Pull!" Zoro cried, but it was beginning to slip. Franky calmly walked over, and picked up the soldiers in both his arms, and pulled both them, Luffy, Nami, the horse, Chopper, and the cricket all to safety.

As they were all set down, Luffy woke up.

"You guys better rest," said Sanji, but everyone was overjoyed, they beat Baroque Works and none of them died.

"Hatchan," Luffy said looking at Nami," you will be the craziest man I've seen in my whole life, and for that, I owe you a great debt." Luffy stood up, and Nami smiled at him, Luffy, in turn, smiled back. Suddenly, Crocodile's hook was revealed in the sand, and the men all cheered.

Nami tried to stand up, but in all the excitement, forget about the slash Crocodile gave her. She crumbled back to the ground with a groan, and she opened her hand to reveal blood.

"Get a medic, he's wounded!" Luffy yelled, Nami began to pass out, when she thought she heard Luffy calling her real name," Nami, Nami." Then, it was black.


	10. The Truth Revealed

The Truth Unveiled

The camp that night was fraught with discomfort. Nami's injury was not deep, but was long. Luffy paced nervously in front of the medical tent, while Sanji twiddled his thumbs, Franky held his hands in a praying position, and Zoro slumped his face in his hand. The doctor came out of the tent, and Luffy looked at him hopefully. The doctor whispered something in Luffy's ear, and the captain immediately stood straight and walked into the tent. The soldiers all looked at the tent.

As Luffy entered the tent, he saw Nami waking up. She smiled at him, and sat up, revealing her secret, even though it had bandages. Luffy eyes widened in shock, and Nami looked down. She immediately covered her chest.

"I can explain," she said. Igaram strode into the tent and gasped.

"I was right," he said, as he went to grab her, while Luffy strutted out of the tent. Igaram grabbed Nami's wrist and yanked her out of the tent.

"I had a feeling about you," he growled, and with that, pulled out the hair tie Nami used to disguise her appearance," A female!" All the warriors stood up and gasped. Franky, Sanji, and Zoro all gaped. Nami collapsed to the ground as Igaram pushed her.

"Alright, alright, my real name is Nami," she stuttered," I had no choice it was to save my father." Luffy clenched his fists.

"The highest level of crime!" Igaram announced.

"Please," Nami begged.

"The worst of them all!" Igaram announced again.

"Please," Nami begged again.

"Now if you would please Captain," Igaram instructed. Luffy looked at Nami, and pulled out a pistol. Chopper gasped, and the horse whinnied. Luffy approached Nami with direct eye contact.

"Noooo!" The three guys (Sanji, Franky, and Zoro) cried, but Igaram held up his hand. Luffy stood over her, held up the pistol, and aimed. Nami closed her eyes and waited, but Luffy threw the pistol on the sand in front of her.

"You saved my life, now I am sparing yours," he said, breaking eye contact and then announced," We're heading out."

"Captain, you can't just let this go," Igaram protested.

"I repeat, we're moving out," Luffy hissed, picking up Igaram by the collar. And with that, the people that Nami called her friends began to walk away. She looked at Zoro, Sanji, and Franky, but they just looked at her with bad glances, and walked away. Nami bowed her head in shame, as night fell on the desert.

Later, as she sat in the sand, her horse draped a blanket over her. Chopper walked over.

"So close, yet so far, to making Brook respect me again," he muttered. He sat down next to the small fire.

"It was just a great big error," Nami whispered," I should never have left my family, now I've humiliated my mother, my sister, and most of all, my father." A tear slid down her cheek, and she picked up a mirror she found in her pack.

"I guess I will never know that girl looking at me," she said. Chopper sat next to her.

"Let me polish that," he said after spitting it and wiping it," you look very pretty." He smiled at her, but Nami just averted her gaze. Chopper sighed.

"I've got a confession, I'm a liar also," he admitted," your ancestors hate me, they would never send me on a mission like this." Nami looked at him as her lips parted slightly.

"I risked your life to help my own personal needs," Chopper continued," you risked that to help your family, you had the right intentions." The cricket hopped up and sobbed.

"You're not lucky?" Chopper asked with shock as he grabbed the cricket, and the cricket nodded. Chopper threw away the bug.

"Let's go home," Nami said.

"Yeah, this won't look nice, but at least you will still have your family," Chopper said, and then with a smile, he grabbed Nami's shoulders in his small hooves," but we'll go through this together, we've always have, I promise." Nami hugged Chopper and Chopper returned.

Somewhere, out in the sand, there was what remained of the Baroque Works army. Suddenly, a golden object with an arm attached burst out of the sand, and out crawled Crocodile. He surveyed the damage, and his eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOO!" he roared. Nami and Chopper looked up when they heard that.

Suddenly, Mr 2 kicked a shield off him and walked over to Crocodile. Mr 4 and 5 shrugged off the sand as they climbed up the sand dune. Mr 3 was pulled by Mr 4. Mr 1 burst out of a crashed chariot, and he stood up with a growl. Miss Merry Christmas exploded out of the sand in a mole like form. In her arms, she held Miss Valentines Day and Miss Double Finger, who stood up after being put down. Crocodile turned around to see his many high ranking subordinates gather around him, and he turned to the shining city of Alubrana in the distance. He then began to lead them in that direction.

Nami gasped as she ran to her horse with her battle pole. Chopper got in front.

"You're going in the wrong direction," he said, pointing.

"I can't just let this go," Nami stated.

"Those Baroque Forces burst out of the sand like flowers!" Chopper cried, waving his arms.

"You said we're in this together," Nami said with a frown. The cricket gave Chopper a salute, and Chopper smiled.

"Let's go kick some Baroque Works butts!" he said excitedly. And then Nami and her comrades ran towards Alubrana.


	11. In the Palace

In the Palace

**(AN I'll note this a head of time, I will not include the drag scene, can you imagine Franky, Zoro, and Sanji in drag)**

Drums were sounded, horns were played, people yelled, and there was even a dancing sea cat with dancers inside of the tarp, as Luffy and his unit moved through the city towards the palace. Igaram waved with a proud look, while Luffy, Franky, Zoro, Sanji, and all the other troops just stared at the ground with sad looks in their eyes.

Nami rode up on her horse and went up to meet Luffy.

"Luffy!" she called. She rode up next to him. Luffy looked up.

"Nami?" Luffy said.

"The Baroque Works officers are alive," Nami explained.

"You shouldn't be here," Luffy said angrily," just go back to your family." Nami frowned, and rode in front of Luffy.

"You trusted Hatchan, so how is Nami any different?" Nami questioned seriously. Luffy just glared and circle around. Nami looked at her friends.

"Stay alert, they are around, I know it," Nami instructed, and Zoro, Franky, and Sanji nodded. At least Nami still had their friendship.

Eventually, the walked up the stairs to the palace. King Cobra appeared. Luffy dismounted and gestured for the soldiers to follow him. The Sea Cat dancers went up till they were right behind Luffy. King Cobra held up his hand the cheering died down. Luffy bowed on one knee.

"Now my people, we can be peaceful to know that Baroque Works has been defeated by our powerful warriors and brave captain, son of our great general," Cobra announced to the people. Nami looked around down below desperately. She walked up to a man.

"Sir can I please say something?" she pleaded, but the man just scowled and shrugged her off. Nami went over to a woman.

"Miss, you have to believe me...," but she never finished as the lady moved away.

"They won't listen to me," Nami moaned. Chopper looked at her with a bored expression.

"Oh, what did you say?" he asked dully. Nami glared at him.

"Chopper," she said sounding offended.

"Once again you're a girl," Chopper said," people just won't listen to you." Back up at the palace, Luffy took out Crocodile's hook.

"My king," he spoke," I present you with the hook of Sir Crocodile." Luffy held up the golden hook. Cobra laid a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"I've heard about what happened, and I know what this means to you," Cobra said," your father and brother would've been very proud." Just as Cobra was beginning to pick up the hook, suddenly a strong gust of sand sent the hook flying up to the roof, and a hand hidden in the shadows and silhouetted in the moon grabbed it. Out of the darkness emerged Sir Crocodile. People gasped in fear and shock. Luffy, just as shocked, braced for battle.

Out of nowhere, all the Baroque Works officers burst out of the Sea Cat costume. Luffy turned to fight, but was pushed down by Mr. 2. He and Mr. 3 grabbed Cobra's by the shoulders and pulled him. The three female agents followed close behind. Mr. 5 put himself in a threatening pose, braced to attack. Mr. 4 and Mr. 1 began to pull the doors shut. Luffy looked up.

"NO!" he cried.

"Come on!" Zoro yelled and the rest of the troops began to run up. But the doors were shut just as Luffy got to them.

"Kuahahahahaha!" Crocodile laughed. The soldiers began to ram the door with everything they had. Nami ran up behind them.

"They won't make it in time," she said, but then got an idea," Wait! I have an idea." She then ran to the nearest clothing store. Franky, Zoro, and Sanji followed her. There they all bought sashes. They then slung them around some pillars near the balcony. Suddenly a fifth one slung around another pillar, and Luffy smiled and nodded at Nami. Nami smiled back, and they all began to climb up the pillar.


	12. Battle in the Palace

**Battle in the Palace**

Inside the palace, Mr 2 and Mr 3 heaved Cobra up the stairs up to the balcony, and shoved him up next to the railing. Cobra looked out, and then Crocodile materialized in front of him.

"Hi," he sneered, as he floated on the sand. He then gestured to Mr 2 and 3.

"Join the others in guarding in the entrance," he instructed. His two subordinates left. Crocodile, landed next to Cobra.

"You're people have failed you, and now you've failed yourself, kneel before me," he hissed. Mr 2 and Mr 3 closed the doors. Nami, leading Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Luffy, sneaked around.

"Alright, Zoro, you know what to do," Nami said. Zoro nodded, and began to draw one of his swords. The people heard it.

'Who's there?" Mr 1 growled. He looked around and walked forward, braced. Zoro, suddenly burst from hiding, and zoomed past Mr 1.

"Lion's Song," he murmured as he sheathed his sword completely. Mr 1 collapsed in heap, unconscious.

"Get him!" cried Mr 5. He and Mr 4 charged, but then Franky stepped out of hiding, and walloped both of them in the guts, knocking them several feet.

"Super!" he cried. Mr 2 and Mr 3 ran forward, but Sanji got him front of them, and kicked Mr 3 in the chest, knocking him back. Mr 2 tried to kick Sanji himself, but Sanji dodged, kicked the agent in the stomach, and when Mr 2 recoiled, Sanji kicked him in the chin. Seeing their comrades fall, the three female agents braced to fight. But Nami pole vaulted over them, and knocked Ms Double Finger and Ms Valentine's Day's heads into Ms Merry Christmas, knocking them out.

"Luffy go!" Nami yelled, and Luffy ran out of hiding with a pail of water.

Meanwhile, Crocodile got his hook ready.

"You're stubbornness is making me frustrated," Crocodile chilled, and he put his hook to Cobra's throat," Kneel before me!" Cobra just looked into the distance.

"For my people, I will never," the king said smoothly. Crocodile's eyes narrowed.

"Then you will die in pain!" he announced, and he raised his hook, but Luffy doused him, and punched him in the face. Crocodile knocked him down, but Luffy kicked him in the chin. Crocodile attempted to throw him off, but Luffy's arm caught him and kicked Crocodile in the chest, knocking him aside. Nami and the others came up.

"Franky!" Nami called. Franky went over to the king.

"I'm super sorry," he said, but he grabbed the king and held up his hand.

"Strong Right!" and his hand soared by a chain and latched on to a nearby building. Zoro and Sanji grabbed onto Franky's free arm to go with him. But then Crocodile suddenly stood up and knocked Luffy in the back of the neck, sending the captain crumbling down. Nami looked at Luffy and pushed Franky. Franky retracted just in time, and the king was safe. Crocodile looked around. He was strong but he now had blood on him, and that meant he could be harmed now. Nami ran over to Luffy.

"NOOOOOOO!" the Baroque Works leader bellowed. He glared at Luffy and headed over, his hook armed. Luffy gestured for Nami to move away to keep her safe. Crocodile grabbed the weakened Luffy by the collar.

"You robbed me of my triumph!" he rumbled, and he held up his hook, but then a rock hit him in the head.

"He didn't, I did," Nami said, and she held her hair back. Crocodile stared.

"The one from the dunes," he muttered, he dropped Luffy and looked at Nami murderously. Nami ran away, with Crocodile in pursuit. She managed to barricade the doors, but Crocodile managed to punch a couple of holes.

As she ran through the palace halls, Chopper ran up next to her, with the cricket on his back.

"What's the idea?" he asked quickly. Nami looked at him blankly.

"You don't have one?!" he cried.

"Look, I'm improvising," she said. Then a lightbulb went off in her head when she saw the tower that held the fireworks, and then a bucket of water nearby.

"Chopper?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't worry," Chopper said as he ran off. Nami grabbed the water bucket and climbed up the roof holding the bucket in her mouth. She looked at the tower hoping Chopper could succeed.

At the same time, the two men in charge of the cannons in the tower nearly jumped out of the robes the wore to shield themselves from the sun when they saw a hulking figure standing there.

"Your fire power please," Chopper hissed.

Back on the roof, Nami saw a hook burst up, and Crocodile climbed up, completely dry.

"Seems you ran out of ideas," Crocodile said with a smirk. He swung his hook, but Nami splashed him the face, and knocked him down, ripping his hook out and throwing it to the ground.

"Not yet I'm not," she said with a glare. Crocodile swung his fist, but Nami jumped out of the way. She spotted Chopper heaving up the cannon in his bulky form with what little strength he had left.

"Light it!" Chopper yelled at the cricket. Crocodile roared and swung his fist at Nami again, but Nami dodged again and kicked him in the face. The cannon went off, and Nami ran past him. To surprised to react, Crocodile wasn't as lucky.

As the building began to fall apart Nami grabbed a now smaller Chopper, and tried to climb off the roof, but it collapsed, and Nami fell to the ground, but unharmed, since she fell of a lower part. Crocodile's hook landed next to her with a clank. Nami looked at it with a smile. Chopper laughed as he landed on the ground also, he then caught the cricket.

"You are lucky," he said with a smile, and the cricket smiled back.


	13. Aftermath of the Battle

**Aftermath of the Battle**

As Zoro, Sanji, and Franky helped Nami up, Luffy went over to join them. Igaram then stormed out of the palace with an infuriated look on his face.

"She tried to kill me!" he yelled as he glared at Nami. Nami's friends got in the and Luffy stood up in front of Igaram.

"Get out of the way, that thing isn't worth it," Igaram scowled.

"She saved us all," Luffy snapped, looking Igaram straight in the eyes.

"She's a female, she never has, and never will be, worth a single bit," Igaram said with a smug expression. Luffy heaved the majordomo up by the collar with ease.

"Why you arrogant little...," but before Luffy could finish there was a voice.

"Enough!" Cobra said as he walked down to face them. Luffy walked forward.

"Your highness, will you give me a chance to explain," Luffy asked pleadingly. But the king held up his hand, and Luffy and the others stepped out of his way to reveal Nami.

"You are quite the character Nami," Cobra said smoothly," violated the rules of the military, destroyed the royal palace." Nami tensed up as she heard the voice get stronger and harsher at every phrase.

"But you are Arabasta's greatest hero," Cobra finished with a smile, and then he bowed his head. Igaram looked astounded, but then bowed completely with a small yelp. Luffy then bowed, then Zoro, Franky, and Sanji, and finally, all of the crowd. Even Nami's horse bowed. Chopper watched all of this from the horses' back and sniffled.

"Oh, my big girl has grown up, and saved a country in the Grand Line," he whimpered with happy tears, and then looked at the cricket," I could use a tissue." Nami looked at the king, and the king smiled.

"Igaram!" he called.

"Yes your majesty" Igaram responded.

"Make sure that this girl gets a spot in my counsel," the king said, Nami gasped, and Igaram's jaw dropped.

"But my lord, there is no open spot," Igaram said, with a smug grin. But the king wasn't going to drop that so easily.

"Very well then, take his position," Cobra said.

"Uhh what?" Igaram asked astounded before fainting. Nami looked at the king.

"Thank you my liege," she said with a smile," but I would just be happy to go home."

"Very well then," Cobra said, and the he took off his ring and put it on Nami's finger," then take this to remind your family of your saving of me." Nami looked at with shining, and surprised eyes. Then Cobra picked up Crocodile's hook.

"Take this as well," he continued," so that you will always remember of how you saved Arabasta." Nami took the golden hook in her hand, and then hugged the king with a massive smile. Although the king was surprised, he then smiled also.

"I don't know if she can do that," Zoro muttered, but the others just shrugged. Nami then went over and hugged Zoro and Sanji, and then Franky wrapped his huge arms around them all and picked them up with a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys," Nami said with a smile. Franky put them down, and Sanji handed Zoro a tissue. Nami walked up to face Luffy, who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"You're a... Do you..... You fight good," Luffy finally said with a grin. Nami blushed and tucked a strand of her short orange hair behind her ear. Her horse ran up next to her.

"Let's head home," she said to the horse, and Chopper patted Nami's shoulder from behind her. Luffy watched as the horse galloped away. The king joined him and snickered.

"The flower that is sheltered never blooms, a flower that is not alone does, but a flower that blooms alone, is the most beautiful of all of them," the king said, but Luffy looked at him blankly, and the king sighed," You can't meet a girl like that, every Pirate Age." The king then strode into the palace, and Luffy saw that Nami left behind her pole.


	14. Return Home

Return Home

Genzo sat alone on the bench, as the same blossom he pointed out to Nami landed on his lap. He took it in his hand, and looked at sadly. Nami, meanwhile, walked though the gate, her father not facing her. In her hand, she held Crocodile's hook, and had the ring on her finger. She walked up next to him, and Genzo looked up and gasped.

"Nami!" he whispered. Nami sat on the ground in front of him, and held up out Crocodile's hook.

"Father, I give you the hook of Sir Crocodile," she said, sounding humbled. Genzo took it with shock and amazement. Nami then took of the ring.

"And King Cobra's ring," she added," he gave them to me, to remember about what happened." Genzo then hugged Nami, and Nami returned it.

"The greatest memory of them all, is knowing that you were my child," he whispered. Tears ran down Nami's eyes.

"I missed you so much," Genzo said.

"I missed you daddy," Nami replied. Nami's mother sighed as she watched from the gate, and Nojiko nodded.

"Now don't get me wrong," Nojiko said," I'm delighted, but still she's single." Suddenly their was a voice.

"Pardon," a tall, gangly man in a red shirt said holding a battle pole," Does Nami live here?" Nami's mother and sister pointed, Luffy nodded to them. Nojiko arched her eyebrow.

"Maybe he has a brother," she smirked.

Luffy walked over to Genzo, and nodded.

"Excuse me sir, but you forgot your," but then Nami walked from behind Genzo," Nami! You forgot her battle staff, or is it your battle staff." Luffy held it out to both of them. Genzo nodded at Nami, and Nami took it.

"Would like to stay for the night, we're having meat and takoyaki for dinner," Luffy smiled with a hungry expression.

"That would be excellent," he said. Nami's mother and Nojiko then walked over, while Brook watched it with a happy expression. Chopper then hopped up next to him.

"Okay admit it," Chopper urged," I did good." Brook tensed.

"Oh come on," Chopper urged with a smirk.

"Fine then," Brook said," you can protect the family again."

"OH YEAH!" Chopper screamed excitedly. The cricket then rang the bells, and out popped all the spirits.

"Let's rock this joint!" Chopper announced, and then signaled the cricket you began to play drums and symbols. Chopper then began to swing around as the spirits danced.

"I guess she did get if from the mother's side," one of the spirits said to the other. Chopper then swung out of the temple. Nami stood over him.

"Chopper," she said.

"Yeah," the reindeer answered.

"Thank you," Nami said with a smile. She then kissed him on the forehead. Chopper grinned. Suddenly there was the sound of crowing.

"I took the liberty of inviting some friends," Chopper muttered

"Chopper!" Brook then roared. Chopper tensed, and then returned.

"Yes!" he answered. Nami shook her head an walked away with a smile. After all of this, she was looking forward to a more peaceful life.


End file.
